Le Ciel
by Naoko Yoshira
Summary: Lo veía partir por segunda vez, se iba al mismo lugar que los separaba, a ese que no entraría en mucho tiempo. Hasta entonces, tendría aquel suceso grabado en la memoria. Era mágico, y más en ese día.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Sugerencias: **Si quieres, lee esto mientras escuchas la canción que me ayudó con este escrito: _Le Ciel – Malice Mizer_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sintió como su nariz se congelaba gracias un minúsculo copo de nieve que había caído sobre ella, pero no le dio importancia a cubrirse con una bufanda o algo así. En ese momento, sólo podía estar atenta a aquella celestial figura frente a ella. Pestañeó repetidas veces, pensando que probablemente se tratase de una de sus ensoñaciones, otra vez. Acercó su mano al rostro de aquel ser, y tocó la tersa y pálida piel de una persona que no debería estar ahí.

Porque él ya no existía… al menos, no físicamente, ya que sabía que jamás podría borrarle de su memoria.

Recorrió aquel serio rostro con la punta de sus dedos enguantados. Miró aquellos ojos blancos que siempre le habían dejado ver tantas cosas de él, aun siendo tan frío. Vio sus ropajes; iba vestido del más pulcro blanco. Creyó que quizá estuviese tan pálido por el frío que reinaba en aquel lugar, pero luego descartó la idea; aquel era el color que siempre había tenido.

La escena de un hombre tan pálido vestido del más pulcro blanco, con el cabello de un color tan oscuro, junto a una mujer exageradamente abrigada era algo que podría plasmarse en un lienzo y ser el más hermoso cuadro en el repertorio de un artista. Resultaba tan mágico aquel momento, con la nieve pintándolo todo, y con aquella densa niebla difuminando los contornos de los cuerpos de aquellas personas.

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era cierto; él estaba allí. Corpóreo. Físicamente, se veía igual que como recordaba, su belleza exterior no había cambiado ni un ápice.

—Tenten — susurró, y su tono serio también sonaba igual. Escucharle después de tanto tiempo fue como si la más hermosa de las melodías hubiese sonado sólo para ella.

—Neji — Le sonrió aun sintiendo las lágrimas en las mejillas. Era tan sorprendente que él estuviese ahí, demasiado como para tratarse de la realidad.

Demasiado como para ser cierto, como para ser parte real de un presente que resultase creíble. Quizá estuviese dormida, quizá, se hubiese quedado dormida recordando en cuanto se esforzaba, aunque no lo demostrase, por encontrar un regalo para él en las fechas presentes.

Era la primera Navidad que pasaba sin él, y aquello hacía que su corazón se encogiese sólo para no quebrarse más. A veces, sentía como lo que quedaba se unía gracias a unos pequeños hilos que no sabía de dónde venían, pero luego recordaba el porqué se encontraba en aquel estado, y aquellos arreglos se desvanecían.

Siguió llorando, no importaba realmente si él le veía, porque la había visto anteriormente, muchas veces. Muchas veces, él, tan frío, había estado para consolarle silenciosamente.

—Tenten — Dijo, más fuerte que la vez anterior. Ella levantó la mirada que había permanecido mirando al suelo escarchado.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre la veracidad de aquella situación se disiparon por completo. Aquel sentimiento de protección y amor no había podido sentirlo con tanta claridad ni en el más dulce de sus sueños.

Forzó a su cerebro a poder formar por lo menos una de las tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, mas no pudo más que murmurar incoherencias. Las palabras se desordenaban, poniéndose unas delante de otras, quizá era por los nervios, quizá, sólo era porque no quería romper aquella aura mística con su voz chillona.

—¿Cómo…? — Fue lo único que consiguió articular. Aquella duda era demasiado como para ser frenada por los nervios o los deseos de perpetuar ese momento eternamente. Suspiró, y aclaró las ideas en medio del caos de su cabeza. —. ¿Cómo es posible que tú estés aquí, si tú estás…?

Un nudo se formó repentinamente en su garganta, pero no lloró. No tenía caso llorar, además, podía sentir a las lágrimas congeladas sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Muerto? — Sonrió arrogantemente ante la expresión de la cara de ella. —. Eso no es importante, Tenten. Sólo he venido por una cosa.

Se preguntó porqué, y miles de respuestas acudieron presurosas, acabando con el orden que acababa de imponer. Suspiró, serenándose otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la última vez que traté, no pude despedirme adecuadamente.

Ella se sorprendió, ¿última vez? Los recuerdos de aquella _última vez_ desfilaron dolorosamente dentro de su cabeza.

Él estaba muerto por defenderle a ella.

No sintió deseo alguno de refrenar las ganas de llorar, aquel recuerdo era demasiado como para no hacerlo, incluso para ella.

Aquel día, aquel fatídico día, en el que lo había perdido a él, a _su_ Neji. Ella era la culpable, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Por ser débil, él ya no estaba. Jamás había pensado que algo así pasaría, era una gran batalla, sí, pero siempre creyó que él saldría victorioso de cualquier pelea.

El oponente con el que peleaba era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado. Él le había enfrentado después de que ella se desplomase exhausta, aunque sin perder los deseos de levantarse y darle una paliza, claro. Esperó sin mucha agonía el golpe final que nunca llegó, ya que cuando fue capaz de levantar la vista, vio a Neji peleando con el otro.

El Hyuuga salió victorioso de aquella batalla, pero no ileso. Aquel hombre le había contaminado con un poderoso veneno, y, además de las heridas profundas provocadas por él mismo, estaba realmente en estado crítico.

La de los moñitos se había arrastrado hasta él, abrazándole en su último suspiro de vida.

Una fría mano le sacó de aquellos trágicos recuerdos. Puso su mano sobre la de él, que descansaba sobre su mejilla, y le miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, como había hecho pocas veces cuando los latidos de aquel corazón podían oírse.

Intentó sonreír para sepultar a las ganas de llorar. Sin decir nada, posó su mano sobre el pecho de él, sobre el corazón. No habían latidos. Le miró, y él, extrañamente, le sonrió, gesto que ella no dudó en imitar, ahora de verdad.

—No te vayas — rogó con un susurro. Era todo lo que pedía, estar con él, por lo menos hasta que dejase de ser aquel día, ese que siempre le había emocionado tanto… En el que siempre le había entregado un pequeño obsequio y él le había sonreído, por años.

Y esta vez no sería así.

—No te vayas.

—Es inevitable, Tenten — explicó, con un tono más apagado. No quería desaparecer y dejarle, no a ella, por quien había bajado. La voz suplicante de aquella mujer le dificultaba las cosas, aquella voz le amarraba a una tierra sobre la cual sus pies ya no debían caminar.

Aquella voz, rogaba por devolverle la vida.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? — murmuró, triste. Él, en un acto que probablemente no hubiese hecho después de muchos años más cuando vivía, le acercó a su cuerpo y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Porque así lo escribió el destino.

Sin decir nada, ella se aferró más fuerte a las ropas de él, ocultando su rostro helado en su hombro. Él también le abrazó más fuerte, teniendo la ciega esperanza de que aquello hiciese que se quedase con ella, ahí.

Neji sintió como el lugar en el que debía estar tiraba de él con una sutileza que terminaría por llevarle. Sabiendo aquel hecho imparable, besó la mejilla de quien había sido su compañera de equipo por años, y le susurró algo muy despacio.

Tenten sintió como el cuerpo de Neji se volvía blando, para luego dejar de sentirlo, a pesar de verle junto a ella. Se alejó, rompiendo el abrazo que ya estaba roto, y le miró. Estaba transparente, flotaba sobre la nieve, como los fantasmas de los cuentos que les contaba su antiguo sensei.

Vio como aquella ya difusa figura se rodeaba de una luz aún más blanca que la nieve. Aquella luminiscencia celestial, por más hermosa, sería lo peor que podría llegar a ver en los años que durase su vida; con ella, Neji se desvanecería, y no volvería a verle en mucho tiempo.

El hecho de tener la seguridad de volverle a ver no aminoraba el dolor de verle partir por segunda vez. Su imagen se volvió cada vez más borrosa, hasta tal punto que no pudo ver nada de lo que había estado allí. Cayó de rodillas a la nieve, dándose cuenta de algo:

El mismo lugar que les separaba sería el escenario de su reencuentro; El Cielo.

Sintió como una fría brisa le calaba los huesos, y su sonrisa se sobrepuso a las lágrimas que pujaban por salir a congelarse. Aquel sentimiento profesado por ambos había quedado claro con ese abrazo, y, además, aquel susurro era lo más dulce que escucharía alguna vez.

"_Feliz Navidad, Tenten"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Primero que nada… ¡feliz navidad! *O*. Espero que todos sean felices y todo el asdf que suele decirse en estas fechas *-*. Paz en el mundo *-*. Y recuerden lo que están celebrando, lo más importante… ¡el nacimiento de Santa! *O*

Ya, no pude evitarlo xD. Fic escrito cuando la idea original de regalo para cierta personilla no resultó ¬_¬, pero, estoy conforme con esto, es que la canción de donde saqué la idea es preciosa *-*. Escúchenla, es tan linda :3

Am… ¿OOC? Creo que sí, pero es que si no, no salía bien _. Aun así, ojala no sea tanto como creo que es :)

En fin…

Bruja, sé que tú sabes, pero lo diré esta y mil veces más: _Te quiero te amo y te adoro mucho_ (L) Esta es la segunda navidad que pasamos no-juntas, y espero que le sigan muchas muchas más *O*. Sé que esto es una bazofia comparado con lo lindo de tu regalo (*3*) pero es lo mejor que alguien como yo pudo hacer :l.

Gracias por haber escuchados mis gritos cuando nadie lo hacía. Gracias por no-estar ahí… Te amo más que a todos los que nos repartimos juntos *---*

**N**aoko ~


End file.
